Bloody Valentine
by NightmarePrince
Summary: The real Catherina Valentine and the ramblings of her dementia. Involves character death and heavy language.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Victorious. Sadly. Or Beck and Jade would have their own spin-off series by now.**

**Authors Note: Fans may want to crucify me for my portrayals of certain characters in this one shot. Its just something that popped into my head. I hope you enjoy, Reviews are appreciated.**

Don't they realise I'm dying inside.

Is it so hard for them to realise that maybe, just maybe I'm not always the bubbly, happy-go-lucky girl they take me to be. That beneath my red velvet hair and naive persona, there is actually a lot bubbling beneath the surface.

No. Of course not.

I'm just stupid, retarded Cat aren't I. None of them, with the exception of my best friend Jade have ever seen beneath the surface. And that's only because Jade and I have been inseparable since we where kids.

Then of course, there is that bitch Tori. She just waltzed her way into Hollywood Arts and got all the breaks. Does she know how hard people like Jade and I had to work to get in at all. All she did was sing at one showcase, and instantly became the star. When I'm mellow and under the influence of my various anti-psychotics, I can control my bitterness around her. But sometimes, like tonight, I just can't hold it all in anymore.

My wrists are always criss-crossed with a filigree of interlacing pink cuts but, as always Jade is the only one who notices. It's the only time I ever see Jade upset, well except when Beck is being an arrogant jerk towards her. I mean come on, do you not see how perfect Jade is? Or are you just too busy styling your fucking hair. She just acts like a mean girl because she's sad, I get that, Sadness has a home in me too.

Was it her fault that her father used to physically abuse her for ten years after her mum died? No, it was his. All his fucking fault. Which is why I had pushed him off that building. Tee hee, nobody knew that. I doubt even Jade knows who her saviour was. Thats ok. She helped me hold on to myself for so long, it was the least I could do to help her.

Tiny, little Catherina Valentine. Nobody realises how strong I really am. I've been running cross-country for years, I was a third dan black belt in Karate. Hell, I could bench 80 pounds when I put my mind to it. Don't you dare judge me by my petite figure.

I should be happy tonight, not reliving the tragic past, but why wasn't I. Oh yes, one word, four letters. Tori. The bitch had to ruin my big night. Couldn't she just let me have the spotlight for one night at the launch party of my debut single, Love me Again. No of course not, she had to insist on being my opening act. And by insist, I mean she slept with my agent.

Anything so that she could be the centre of attention right.

I wanted Jade to be my opening act and I wanted Andre to co-ordinate the band. But as always little miss fucking perfect banged her way into power, not only by taking Jades spot, but my getting her sleazy boyfriend Anthony to be the DJ, Thus replacing Andre.

Apart from Jade, Andre was the one I was closest too, the one I had always been close too since the day we met. It wasn't his looks or talent, he was honestly a nice guy, and Tori did not deserve the love her gave her. She was really blind if she could not see how head over heels Andre really was for her.

"Here I am, once again, feeling lost but now. . ." I heard Tori begin to sing, did she have to sing that fucking song. The song that ruined absolutely everything. If she had never sang that stupid song, she would never have come here. She would never have stolen Andre or caused Beck to dount his feelings for Jade. She would never have stolen my spotlight.

I was done feeling sorry for myself, I was going to go out there and show that bitch who she was messing with. I was going to teach her why you don't mess with Cat Valentine.

Throwing my medication bottle aside, I turned to stride onto stage, grabbing a mike as I went, my red hair whipping around my delicate features in the evening wind. I couldn't believe it had come to this, that I would have to be defend my territory as if I was some wild animal,

"Love me. . .Don't let me go

Love me. . .Just hold me tight tonight," I sang as I whirled onto the stage, smiling vivaciously as Tori screeched to a halt.

_I know loving me is hard_

_I'm so high maintenance_

_Its difficult to mE_

_tooo look inside and see_

_Why you wanna be with me_

I fixed my eyes on Tori as I sang, feeling myself take back control. How could I have been worried in the first place, judging by the crowd alone, I was a hit. I didn't hesitate before taking centre stage, and pushing her aside.

_There's a piece of me that's broken_

_It's been shattered in the wind_

_Because I chose to walk once_

_Will you love me again_

_Baby please love me again_

_Its all I ask, Its the only thing I need._

I didn't spare her a glance as she stumbled backwards from my push, and landed on her bony ass in tears. This was about me not her. When my song eventually did end, I revelled in the applause before taking a bow and going backstage.

Tori was waiting, tears streaming down her face as she turned to face me. What I didn't expect was to see her holding my abandoned pill bottle.

"You will never work in this town again", she cackled horribly as she waved my schizophrenia medication at me. "Neither will your posse either, Not once the paparazzi find out about your secret here."

"Kill her," they whispered.

And kill her I did.

I must have stabbed the fucking slut twenty fucking times. I clawed her eyes out and yanked out her tongue. No more singing for you little bitch. I shouted in ecstasy as her warm blood splashed in all directions, who knew that such a bony stank ass bitch could hold so much blood in the first place.

When I stood again, I smiled in victory for a minute. That was how long it took for my happiness and glee to fade.

I had succeeded hadn't I, then why did I feel so empty inside. And why, after a few minutes silence, could I hear her voice along with the others in my head, singing her insipid songs.

"I just want to be free," I screamed as I fell to the floor and started sobbing into her blood soaked corpse.


End file.
